One More Night
by Misz Bliss
Summary: Sasuke goes to Naruto's apartment the night he decides to leave Konohagakure. He wanted it to be special... For one last time... SasuNaru, yaoi, lemon.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show Naruto, the only thing I own is my undying love for its storyline and its amazing characters.

**Story Title: **_**"One More Night"**_

**Summary: **Sasuke goes to Naruto's apartment the night he decided to leave Konohagakure… He wanted it to be special… for one last time…

**Pairing: **SasukexNaruto

**Rated: **M

**Warning: **Yaoi, lemon, romance, drama (I think so…)

"_**ONE MORE NIGHT"**_

'_One more night _

_I wanna be with you_

_Where I wanna hold you tight _

_It feels so right, tonight'_

********

Sasuke solemnly watched as the setting sun slowly disappeared into the horizon, the sun's dying rays dimly illuminating the Hidden Village of Konoha. The young raven sighed deeply, and walked away from the Hokage monument. He leapt carefully from rooftop to rooftop while slowly reaching a certain destination to settle one last personal mission.

Earlier that fateful day, the Uchiha prodigy was given the choice of either staying at Konoha with his supposed friends and teammates or joining one of the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, in Otogakure who can help him in his quest for power.

Though he is tempted to go and leave the village that doesn't seem to give him as much training as he desires, Sasuke was torn, not wanting to leave a certain someone who has taken the usually cold and bitter raven's heart, something which seems impossible to do.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The annoying blonde shinobi has a way of getting into other people's lives, especially Sasuke's. The raven would have never admit it, but he has fallen helplessly in love with Naruto as the time passed they have spent with each other.

The stars faintly gleamed at the night sky and the moon illuminating the peaceful and tranquil village. The Uchiha had reached his objective and quietly went towards the windowsill that had beheld Naruto's room. He looked slowly inside the room and was not surprised to find the place completely untidy. He was, however, unable to find the reason of him coming there.

Sasuke sighed as his gaze fell on the window lock, and noticed that it was not locked. Taking it as his chance, the young raven opened the window and easily slipped inside. He closed the window behind him and looked around Naruto's room. The Uchiha snorted in grimace as he noticed that the room was too messy for him, yet refused to leave. He simply sat on the edge of the windowsill and looked out the window, waiting for the blonde shinobi to return home.

********

Naruto gently patted his sated stomach after practically inhaling ten bowls of ramen. "That was great! Well, I gotta go! See ya, old man!" He said happily before getting of his stool and dashing out of Ichiraku ramen like a bolt of lightning.

The blonde looked up the night sky and smiled; feeling strangely content and anxious, as if something were to happen later that night…

He shook the thought in his head aside and headed towards his apartment building. _'I have to get up early tomorrow so I can continue my training.' _He thought as he ran past the Hokage's office. The kitsune have been training as hard as he can, ever since he and Jiraiya returned after rescuing Tsunade from the snake Sannin, Orochimaru. Not only did the medical nin had healed Kakashi and Sasuke, Konoha now had a new Hokage to rule over and protect them.

Naruto smiled to himself at the thought of his raven-haired teammate. Ever since their time at the Academy, the blonde had considered Sasuke as a rival and as a friend. But as the years went by, his friendship towards the Uchiha had turned into admiration and gradually became love. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto is in love with Uchiha Sasuke. Though he was still vocal about his crush with Haruno Sakura, he kept his for the cold raven to himself, not wanting others to know of it.

The blonde reached his apartment complex and simply leapt to the second floor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key, unlocking the front door. Once he got inside, he pushed the door closed and locking it once again.

Naruto went straight to his room, merely planning on refreshing himself with a quick shower and change into his pajamas to get a well-rested sleep. He opened the door to his room and suddenly froze by the doorframe.

He was shocked to see someone was sitting by his windowsill, looking out the window. Blue eyes took in the image in front of him; the moonlight beautifully illuminating the person's pale skin, his midnight black hair spiked on the back and a few bangs cascading down his face, gleaming in the moonlight. And Naruto knew that if the person were to turn to him, he would see a pair of bottomless black eyes, as if looking straight into his very soul…

"S-Sasuke…"

********

"S-Sasuke…"

The pale raven looked at the source of the voice and was not surprised to see a slightly shocked blonde standing by the doorframe. He smirked vaguely as he noticed the small blush creeping across the bridge of Naruto's nose and slowly rose from his perch in the windowsill.

"Hello, Naruto." He said in a silky, seductive tone as he stepped in front of the blushing kitsune. Naruto snapped out of his daze and demanded, "Teme, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow and chuckled, "What, aren't you happy to see me, dobe?"

"TEME! Answer the question!" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke suddenly became serious and replied in a low voice, "Actually, I'm here to tell you something… Mostly concerning you, Naruto…" Naruto frowned at the low degree in the raven's voice. He simply looked at the Uchiha.

"What is it, Sasuke?" he asked, not liking the raven's sheer silence. Sasuke sighed heavily and looked at the small blonde over. Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Sasuke?"

The raven stepped forward, just an inch or more away from the blonde and calmly placed a pale hand on Naruto's cheek. The kitsune stiffened slightly but didn't move, the slight blush returning across his face. Sasuke leaned in closer and whispered, "Naruto…"

"Sasuke…" the blonde kitsune whispered in return, his blush worsening across his face, eyes locked on onyx orbs. He was simply mesmerized by the depth and darkness of those dark, black eyes, as if seeing through his soul…

He was immediately pulled from his stunned stupor when he felt soft lips against his own, his eyes widening in disbelief and his blush spread around his tan face. Sasuke let the contact last for awhile longer before slowly backing away from the once-again stunned kitsune. The raven looked at the blonde and softly breathed, "I love you, Naruto…"

Naruto blinked for a few more times, trying to register what had just happened and what the raven-haired boy had said before finally managing to stutter, "Wha- why- y-you what?.." "I love you, Naruto." He repeated in a dark, sinfully seductive caress that sent shivers down the fox vessel's spine. He would have never imagined the day that Sasuke loved him back. Who knew with of the insults and negativity the raven had been giving him for years?

The younger boy looked up the older, not knowing what to say, still too in shock with what had just transpired. Sasuke, sensing that Naruto might not believe him, said, "I'm telling you the truth. I really do love you…" His heart thumped vigorously, the kitsune trembled slightly before reaching out to clutch the young Uchiha's arms.

"You do?.. You really love me, Sasuke?.." Naruto whimpered to the raven. Said teen nodded slowly, "I meant every single word, Naruto. I never showed it before because I didn't know how to nor if you felt the same way…" The blonde looked at the raven-haired shinobi, his eyes slowly watering as he clutched his arms desperately.

"But I couldn't keep my feelings to myself anymore… I had to tell you, no matter what…" Sasuke continued, his arms slowly wrapping around the blonde's waist. "I love you, Naruto…"

Naruto buried his face against the brunette's firm chest as he let his tears fall from his eyes and sobbed quietly. He felt incredibly safe and secure wrapped inside the arms of someone he loves and loves him in return. He still couldn't believe that the stoic and distant Uchiha, his rival since in the Academy, his cold-hearted teammate, had returned his feelings.

He smiled as he let the tears of pure delight run down his face, bringing his hands up against the raven's chest and grasped his dark blue shirt. "I love you too, Sasuke…" he remarked in a small voice and he felt the arms around tightened possessively, making him feel immensely protected from some unknown danger.

Sasuke buried his face in the mop of blonde hair, a small, rare smile forming on his face. He let his senses inhale the scent of the younger boy in his arms.

The two stayed like that for a good few minutes before Sasuke gently pushed Naruto off of him, causing the younger boy to look up. Damp, bright blue eyes clashing with dark obsidians, merely sighting the emotions in each others' eyes…

The raven leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against the kitsune's, earning a small gasp from said blonde. Naruto closed his eyes as he let himself be washed over with sensations, moving his arms to wrap around Sasuke's neck. Said brunette suckled on the blonde's lower lip before slipping his tongue in the kitsune's mouth.

Naruto let out a squeak before slowly parting his lips, granting the raven entrance. Sasuke took the invitation and eagerly plundered the kitsune's moist cavern. The blonde simply mewled as the raven explored his hot mouth, coaxing his own tongue to touch his. The brunette snaked his hands under Naruto's hideous orange jacket and pressed his cold hands against the blonde's warm back.

As the kiss continued, the blonde slowly felt his knees buckling and gripped Sasuke's shoulders to prevent him from falling. Naruto tore his mouth to the side, panting heavily and Sasuke moved his lips down the blonde's slender neck, nipping and sucking on the revealed flesh. As a loud moan from the younger was heard, the raven let his nimble fingers fumble with the blonde's jacket zipper before slipping it all the way down.

The blonde mewled softly as the older boy marked his neck substantially when he noticed that Sasuke was carefully removing his jacket. "S-Sasuke… Wait… D-Don't…" he stuttered as the raven tossed the bright clothing on the floor.

Sasuke looked up against the kitsune's neck, yet didn't speak. He simply maneuvered themselves towards the small bed, the blonde lying carelessly beneath him. He ran his hands up the blonde's black undershirt, reveling on the younger boy's body warmth.

Naruto gasped as he felt the other's hands slowly caressed his bare chest and gripped the sheets under him, squirming nervously at the intimate touch while blushing heavily. The Uchiha swiftly took the blonde's shirt and latched his mouth on his marked neck, reinforcing it with new hickies.

"S-Sasuke… nghh…" the blonde gasped as Sasuke moved down his chest, latching on one of his dusky nipples. The raven rolled his tongue around the bud, slickening it with saliva until he decided it was hard enough before switching on the neglected bud.

The raven looked up at his soon-to-be lover and smirked maliciously, completely enthralled at the sight. The kitsune was panting shallowly with a dark blush across his cute face, his chest heaving and squirming under the brunette's intense gaze. Sasuke also took noticed of the slight bulge atop the younger boy's groin and smirked wider.

He removed his own shirt and tossed it to the floor, moving to unbuckle Naruto's belt when a hand on his wrist stopped him. He looked up at the blonde and he was staring back with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked in a quiet voice. The kitsune blushed deeper. "Well?"

"I-I don't t-think I'm… I don't…" he stammered in reply, turning his head to the side. Sasuke just smirked and carefully removed his hand from his wrist. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, my love… I won't hurt you, I promise…" The younger boy shivered in anticipation and nodded. He unbuckled his belt and fumbled nervously with the front of his pants.

Sasuke noticed the movement, unzipping the pants himself and sliding them down narrow hips, as well as his boxer shorts, the blonde's erection pointing upwards and throbbed eagerly. The raven groaned lowly at the sight before removing his own.

Naruto's eyes widened, then shut tightly as the brunette revealed himself fully and blush darkening. The raven locked his lips against the fox's again, swirling his tongue inside the wet cavern. He felt his member hardened as the blonde grinded his hips up against his, accompanied with the delicious noises he was emitting.

The raven removed his lips from the other's, sliding down the slender body beneath him, writhing in response. The blonde looked down at the other teen, seeing that he was inching closer to his pulsating cock. He bit his lip when the raven swiped his tongue against the underside of his erection, teasing the throbbing vein underneath.

The blonde gripped the bedspread and whimpered as Sasuke's lips moved down his thighs, the raven's silky hair tickling his exposed flesh. An intake of breath was made when the older of the two sucked and nipped the blonde's legs, creating new marks on his body. His erected shaft throbbed once more as precum started to seep from the tip. The blonde gasped as the brunette moved towards his puckered entrance and looked down past his stomach. "S-Sasuke… W-what are –" Before he can finished his question, Sasuke ran his fingertip across Naruto's entrance, making him cry out in mild surprise and smirked slightly.

The raven grabbed hold of the blonde's legs and lifting them slightly to revealed more of his backside, emitting a small yelp from said blonde. He licked his lips and leaned forward, swiping his tongue along the kitsune's passage. Naruto gasped loudly and covered his mouth with his hand while he grasped the bedspread tighter with his other hand. His body shook violently as the raven continued to eat his twitching entrance, feeling his completion rapidly coming.

But before that could happen, Sasuke moved back and lowered his legs on the bed and looked up his lover. Naruto heaved tiredly as he looked at the Uchiha with half-lidded eyes, lusting shining in them. The raven groaned at the sight before leaning in and taking the blonde's cock in his mouth. The kitsune screamed as the brunette engulfed his throbbing member and gripped his hair almost painfully but didn't care at the moment.

Sasuke had begun sucking Naruto's shaft, tracing the length with his tongue. The blonde, in turn, writhed under him, gasping and mewling loudly, panting the raven's name repeatedly, begging for more. The brunette obliged as he continued to suck his cock, bringing his hand to cup the blonde's sacs while the other traced his flexing passage. He slid his finger inside the blonde, thrusting his appendage in time with his sucking.

Then it hit.

Naruto screamed his loudest one yet, bursting in Sasuke's mouth, flooding him with his seed. The brunette greedily swallowed the liquid, relishing its bitter yet addictive flavor. He lapped up the blonde's inner thighs; licking his lips seductively while his finger still thrusting inside his lover.

Sasuke looked at his slim appendage pushing in and out of the kitsune's tight hole, absolutely enthralled at the sight, his eyes unable to mask the lust that shone in them darkly. He looked at Naruto and pressed his lips against his, removing his finger from its snug prison.

The blonde opened his mouth almost immediately, allowing his lover to plunder his moist cavern, occasionally sucking on his tongue. He shakily ran his hand on Sasuke's firm chest, moving down his stomach. He let his fingers ghosted over the raven's groin and felt the brunette stiffen slightly above him. Before he could move his hand back, he felt a hand grab his and placed it over the raven's engorged cock and heard a groan from said raven.

He blushed darkly as he slowly wrapped a hesitant hand around Sasuke's cock, earning him a low growl from his lover. The raven removed his lips from the blonde's and looked at him with poorly concealed lust, sending shivers down his petite lover's spine.

The blonde looked up at the raven's dark eyes, stained with lust and desire, and heard him whisper, "Don't stop…" He shuddered in response, moving his hand up and down Sasuke's member, stroking the rigid and heated flesh. Hearing a low groan from the older teen brought a new shade of red upon his face but never ceasing his movements.

"That's it… keep going…" the brunette murmured, occasionally panting from his lover's hesitant yet arousing ministrations. The kitsune looked at the raven's euphoric expression, and before he knew what he was doing, he pushed Sasuke on the bed, slightly startling the other boy. Before he could question his action, Naruto moved eye-level to his crotch and engulfed his erect cock, causing him to gasp loudly. The blonde, in turn, blushed harder at the sound, but proceeded to suck the heated flesh.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, his hand moving to grab a handful of sunshine locks, urging the kitsune to move faster. The blonde hummed around his shaft, eliciting a groan from the brunette. Liking the noise he received, he moaned while continuing to suck Sasuke's cock. Naruto rolled his tongue against the head of the raven's member, teasing the slit. Sasuke tried to buck his hips, but the younger boy pinned him to the bed, not wanting to be choked to death.

Naruto's hand cupped the raven's sacs, rolling them whilst sucking even faster, feeling it throbbing inside his mouth. He moaned around the engorged appendage, loving how it filled his mouth and its musky scent and taste. He wouldn't have to wait much long to be penetrated by said member…

The raven felt his climax swiftly approaching and he cupped Naruto's cheek, urging him to regrettably stop his ministrations. The younger boy looked at him with wide, lustful eyes and the raven muttered, "You have to stop… or I'll come too soon…" The blonde reddened and reluctantly let go of the hard cock. The blonde suddenly found himself locked in a heated, passionate kiss, his mouth being invaded with familiar and addicting flavors that is Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his back while still fervently kissing the younger boy. He spread the blonde's legs apart and positioned himself between them. He traced his fingers against his thighs, extracting a slight moan from his lover. The two broke from their make-out session, the older boy gliding his hand down to the other's slender body, ever-so-slowly approaching to his still-twitching entrance.

He merely ghosted his appendages along the passage, watching as the kitsune writhed and begged underneath him, a sight to truly remember. Sasuke moved towards the edge of the bed and grabbed something from his pants' pocket. The blonde lifted his head slightly to see what his lover was holding and saw that it was a small tube. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at the raven. He simply chuckled deeply and answered, "It's lubrication, my love. Don't worry. It will help you."

Naruto just nodded, lying back on the bed and spreading his legs wider, looking up at the brunette with anticipation and desire gleaming in his stunningly blue eyes. Sasuke uncapped the bottle and pouring the clear liquid onto his hand, spreading it along his fingers. He then dropped his slickened hand to his lover's cavern and gently pressed one finger inside. An intake of breath was heard above him and he slowly thrust his appendage, feeling the walls hugging his finger tightly.

The younger boy bit his lower lip, not wanting his lover to worry of his comfort. He knew it would hurt at first but it would feel better in a while. _Much _better.

A second finger was added and he let out a slight whimper from the intrusion. Sasuke looked at the blonde, pressing his lips lightly against his small lover. Naruto looked up at the raven and nodded, letting him continue as he tried to control his breathing. The brunette continued to thrust his fingers inside the younger boy before he inserted a third one. The blonde gasped loudly as he was stretched further apart, allowing him to adjust.

Sasuke pushed his fingers harder in the tight passage, searching for the special spot that will make his lover see white. A loud cry signaled that he found it. The raven smirked maliciously, as he strike his prostate teasingly and pushing his fingers harder inside.

The blonde panted heavily while gripping the covers in his fists, tossing his head side to side as his lover continued his ministrations on his sensitive body. A while had passed and he couldn't handle it any longer. "S-Sasuke… Stop… I c-can't…" he whimpered as he turned his head to the side. The raven took immediate pity on the small blonde and, with a last touch on his prostate, he removed his fingers.

Sasuke took the small tube next to him and poured the liquid into his hand, slathering it on his rock hard cock. He then positioned himself between Naruto's parted legs; the head of his erection rubbing against the kitsune's stretched and slicked entrance. The blonde slightly whimpered and murmured, "Please, Sasuke… I want you…"

The brunette nodded and gently pushed his erect member in his snug passage. The blonde gasped as he felt his lover throbbing inside of him and spreading his legs wider. Sasuke impaled more of himself inside his lover until he was completely sheathed in, loving how the warm and firm muscles surround his stiff cock. He stayed motionless for a while, allowing Naruto to adjust to his size.

The blonde, in turn, panted heavily while trying to manage his labored breath. He felt slightly numb but he couldn't care less. Sasuke was so hot and hard inside him and he was stretched wonderfully to no extent. He lifted his hips a bit and said slowly, "O-okay… I-I'm re-ready…"

Sasuke sighed in relief because he didn't think he would last any longer inside Naruto without moving. He pulled out until the head was inside before thrusting in again, building a slow and steady pace.

Naruto closed his eyes shut as the raven began to move inside him, leaning on his elbows to have more of his erection inside him. The older teen saw the action and pounded harder and faster, gradually increasing his rhythm while trying to find his prostate. A loud cry indicated that he found it and smirked wider, pounding away on Naruto's ass.

The blonde moaned in encouragement as he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and his hands moving to clutch his shoulders. Taking it as a good sign, the raven thrust faster and deeper relentlessly into his tight passage.

"Ahhh, S-Sasuke!" he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Feels so… So good…"

"It feels good?" Sasuke groaned lowly, never ceasing his movements. The blonde nodded eagerly while gripping his shoulders almost painfully. "Do you want more?"

"Yes! Please, I want more!" Naruto cried out in ecstasy, shifting his hands down the raven's back, clawing at the pale flesh. The brunette winced at that but quickly reverted his concentration back to his thrusting. He wrapped his arms around the kitsune's waist and pulled him against his chest, resuming his pounding. The blonde squeaked at the change in position but it swiftly turned into a babble of moans and mewls, occasionally crying out as the assault on his sensitive prostate became more erratic.

The younger boy rested his head on the crook of his lover's neck, crying out in pure pleasure. He moved his lower body in time with the brunette's hips, wanting more of the addicting sensation. He kept on moaning and whimpering of how good it felt, how hot Sasuke was inside him, how stretched his passage was…

The raven panted and growled as he continued in pistoning his hips against his lover's, giving him much pleasure his body can. The two teens was moving in sync together, their bodies shimmering in a thin coat of sweat, both wanting absolute completion. Their sounds of ecstasy resounded all around the small apartment, one was screaming like crazy while one was snarling like a wild animal.

While the blonde was still in his euphoric world, Sasuke suddenly pushed Naruto on his back, his pounding becoming even more frantic. The younger boy felt his impending climax coming and lifted his hips slightly to slide more of Sasuke's cock in him.

"Aaahhh! S-Sasuke, I'm… I-I'm… I can't… Oh god!" he stuttered as the raven's erection hit his already delicate prostate with more force. He threw his head back, panting and mewling as Sasuke looked up at his petite lover. His face etched in sheer bliss, his wild blonde hair even messier than before; tan, lithe body sheen in sweat as delicious sounds fall from his kiss-swollen lips, red marks creating a tapestry on his auburn column.

His hand travelled down the kitsune's body, grasping his bobbing erect member and began stroking it in time with his hammering. The blonde shrieked in delight as he gripped the raven's shoulders, slowly anticipating his orgasm. Sasuke moaned lowly as he felt the muscles around him tightening, thrusting even more.

"N-Naruto… So close…" he murmured. "Look at me, my love…"

Naruto opened his hazy blue eyes and looked at Sasuke's dark orbs.

"I love you, Naruto…"

The blonde gasped slightly and replied, "I-I love y-you too…" The raven smiled and resumed his thrusting, knowing that the blonde would not last much longer. He buried his face on the crook of his neck, his hand clenching the blonde's hips painfully.

"Come for me, Naruto… Do it…"

"SASUKE!!!!" the kitsune screamed as he came, white ribbons shooting out of his member, staining his stomach and the brunette's hand. Sasuke bit his lip as Naruto's walls clamped his wondrously, his own orgasm hitting. His seed filled the blonde to the brim, the muscles milking him almost completely.

Naruto slumped back on the bed, exhausted yet very satisfied while the brunette pulled his soft member out of him and lied next to the blonde. He grabbed the blanket beneath them and covered their sweaty bodies.

As Sasuke pulled the blonde in his arms, the kitsune simply rested his head against his chest, too weary to move. He closed his eyes briefly and muttered as sleep overcame him, "I love you, Sasuke…" the older teen looked down on the blonde mop and replied in a soft voice, "I love you too…"

****

A few hours have passed since the two lovers drifted into sleep. Sasuke stood beside the bed where his beloved blonde is sleeping peacefully. Although he didn't want to leave his emotional lover behind, he had made his decision…

Reaching to gently stroke the silky blonde hair, he planted one last kiss on the blonde's soft lips. Standing upright, he went for the door quietly, not wanting the blonde to wake.

As Sasuke walked away from the apartment building, he looked back at Naruto's apartment, knowing full well that he was still slumbering serenely. It pained him so much that he had to leave Naruto behind after knowing that the other boy had loved him back, but he knew he had a mission he had to fulfill and he had to leave the village to obtain his purpose.

"I'm sorry, Naruto… But I have to go…"

Sasuke bid his last words in the wind before shrouding into the darkness of the night, leaving behind the place he had once called his home, his friends and most importantly, the love of his life forever…

********

Back in the blonde's apartment, Naruto slept soundlessly, his breathing calm and even. He hadn't moved an inch since his raven lover's departure of Konoha and their relationship. He shifted slightly but remained tranquil.

But, suddenly, a single crystal tear descended from his still closed eyes down his face, as if unconsciously knowing Sasuke had disappeared from his life forever…

There you go! I hope you guys enjoyed my story, so please leave a review or comment!

Ja'Ne! ;p


End file.
